An Angels Suicide
by FiannaRadcliffe
Summary: When Kyle Broflovski started going out with Kenny McCormick he never expected it to be anything like this.
1. This Cant Be Happening Right?

An Angels Suicide

Chapter 1. _This Can't Be Happening.....Right?_

_'This can't be happening'_ Stan thought. '_Not Kyle he'd have more sense then to do something stupid like this. Right?'_ Everyone in Kyle Broflovski's Year 10 class was at the Hospital. Well **nearly** everyone. _Kenny McCormick_ wasn't there. The messy haired blond was far from the hospital. In fact he was the reason Kyle was in the hospital. Not because he had physically hurt Kyle. No because Kyle had committed suicide over Kenny. _'What could have drove him to it?'_ Craig thought.

_'Why would he do this?'_ Tweek thought.

_'Tch. He's being such a conformist about it'_ Dylan thought.

_'Why?'_ Butters thought.

_'This can't be happening'_ Stan thought.

_'He must have had a reason' _Clyde thought. Everyone was wondering what could have made Kyle snap so far that he'd feel the need to commit suicide. Stan was probably one of the saddest there. He was sat in a chair with his head rested on his knees and was crying his heart out. Wendy was trying to comfort Stan, reminding him that he'd have an asthma attack if he didn't calm down. Bebe was sat with Clyde a worried expression on her face. Token and Jimmy were deep in thought while Tweek was sat with Craig and sipping his coffee tentatively, as if he didn't think he should be drinking his coffee. Damien was sat very grudgingly next to Pip who had his head rested on the Anti-Christ's shoulder. Dylan and Henrietta where sat quietly making nearly everyone wonder what was wrong with them. Butters was sat rubbing his knuckles together.

_Earlier That Day _Kyle's POV

I ran into my room and slammed my door shut. _Why?! Why the Hell did he leave?! _I thought as I flopped on top of my bed and buried my head in the pillow and started crying. After a few minutes of crying I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Standing up I walked slowly to my mums room. I knew I would get in trouble for what I was about to do. I headed over to my mums dressing gown, grabbed the dressing gown cord and walked back to my room. I shut the door when I was in my room. Using some stepladders I managed to tie the dressing gown cord around one of the hooks in my ceiling. I quickly made a loop with the other end of the cord and placed it around my neck then stepped off the ladders. I could feel the rope tighten around my neck just as someone walked into my room. They screamed then it all went black.

_Present Time _Normal POV

It had took the people who worked at the hospital three hours to sort out Kyle. Stan raised his head when most of there friends left leaving him, Butters, Tweek and Craig. Tweek had fallen asleep on Craig and Butters was sat on the chair next to Stan.

"What was it like, when you found him Stan?" Craig asked clearly sick of Stan crying. Butters looked at Stan while Stan looked at Craig then sighed.

"It's like you waking up and seeing that Tweeks dead." Stan replied softly. Craig looked at Tweek then back at Stan and nodded.

A couple hours later and Stan, Craig, Tweek and Butters were allowed to see Kyle. Kyle looked frail, he wouldn't meet anyones eyes and stared at his hand.

"Why Kyle?" Stan asked a tone of hurt in his voice. Kyle must have noticed this because he looked up from his hand then looked away again and shook his head.

"Please Kyle" Stan said again, a note of hurt and pleading entering his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kyle shouted making Tweek and Craig jump and Stan recoil. Butters was the only one who stayed still.

"Okay Kyle. Just know we're here if you want to talk to us." Butters said softly. Kyle looked to Butters nodded slowly.

"Just leave me please" Kyle said and pointed at the door. Butters, Craig and Tweek walked out without making a fuss while Stan looked towards Kyle with tears in his eyes then reluctantly walked out. With his friends out the room, Kyle raised his knees to his chest the best he could and cried.

It was a few days before Kyle was allowed back to school. He now carried a small pencil sharpener blade with him. Stan nearly burst with joy when he saw his Super Best Friend back at school but then he saw the difference in Kyle. The red-head had swapped his orange jacket for a gray hoodie and his green trousers for black skinny jeans. Kyle started avoiding people in his class and sat by himself in most lessons. Most of the time he looked like he was looking for someone.


	2. Why Kenny? ! Why? !

Chapter 2._Why Kenny?!....Why?!_

No-one knew who Kyle was looking for until a week after he had been let out of Hospital. He'd just sit on his chair and talk to no-one. The teachers couldn't even get him to talk. But when Kenny McCormick came in for the first time in a week and went to sit next to Kyle like usual every one turned to look at him. When Kyle saw Kenny his face lit up. Everyone saw Kenny mutter something to Kyle and then he looked like he was about to slap Kenny. Stan was watching the two intently. The teacher walked in class and Kyle walked out, Kenny following him while shouting his name. The teacher recoiled before starting to teach the class while Stan stood up slowly and walked out the class to find his friends. Kenny and Kyle were stood. Kyle had his arms folded at Kenny. Stan stood out of view listening to the two argue  
"**Why Kenny?! Why the hell did you do that to me?!"** Kyle shouted at his friend.  
"**I didn't think you'd go and ****try**** to kill yourself"**Kenny shouted back.  
"**That's not a reason Kenny! Why did you?!"** Kyle looked close to tears. Kenny walked over to Kyle and grabbed his chin with his hand.  
"**I did it because you deserved it"** Kenny replied and using his other hand slapped Kyle across the face before letting go of Kyle's chin. Kyle bit his lip as it quivered and Kenny walked outside. Stan was at a lost he couldn't go comfort his friend because then Kyle would know he had heard all that. So Stan walked away as Kyle sunk to the floor and burst into tears.

No-one saw Kyle until fourth lesson that day and when they did his wrist was bleeding **again** and he had a big bruise on his cheek. Everyone had put two and two together they now knew why Kyle had tried to commit suicide. It was because of Kenny, they didn't know what he had done _yet_. Stan was the most worried about his _Super Best Friend_ because he had heard the argument along with everyone in his class. But they didn't know where the bruise had come from.

At the end of school Kyle was taking stuff out of his locker when Kenny came up to him.  
"Hey baby" Kenny said softly.  
"Go away Kenny" Kyle replied harshly. Kenny looked down the corridor and seeing that everyone had gone home, shut Kyle's locker. Then turned him around and pinned him against the locker.  
"Theres no-one here, Kyle. I can do **it** again it'll make you feel better." Kenny told Kyle who had started to struggle but stopped at the word it. Kenny smirked at Kyle's reaction and started kissing Kyle's neck.  
"Kenny no!" Kyle shouted while desperately trying to push Kenny off him. Unfortunatly for Kyle Kenny was a lot stronger then him and just pinned Kyles arms against the locker and carried on kissing the red-heads neck.  
"Kenny get the hell off me!" Kyle screamed and moved his head from side to side in an effort to stop Kenny. Kenny let go of one of Kyle's arms and moved his hand to Kyle's jacket zip and started to unzip it.  
"Kenny! No not again!" Kyle screamed and started sobbing. Kenny stopped kissing Kyle's neck as he sobbed and let go of his other hand but kept him against the locker. Kyle looked at Kenny confused. That confusion went as Kenny took his jacket off then glared at Kyle as he saw the slits.  
"I can explain Kenny!" Kyle said quickly.  
"**Go on explain it!"** Kenny shouted.  
"**I don't like it when you slap me then leave. Hell I don't even ****like**** you leaving me. It makes me feel depressed and the only way to stop myself feeling that way is to slit myself!"** Kyle shouted back. Kenny glared at Kyle then grabbed Kyle's hands in both his hands.  
"Now listen my little **bitch** I will do what I want to you and you won't give a damn you'll forget all about it. And when I leave you won't care." Kenny hissed at Kyle before dragging him to the boys toilets.


	3. Sharing A Secret

Chapter 3 _Sharing A Secret_

Kyle got forced by Kenny to stay at his that night. Like always Kyle fell asleep instantly and Kenny took advantage of that **again**. Kyle woke up to discover that Kenny had fallen asleep on top of him. He quickly pushed Kenny off and Kenny woke up as he hit the floor.  
"What was that for bitch?" Kenny asked after he'd stood up and straddled Kyle. Kyle whimpered as his boyfriend lent closer to his face.  
"You where hurting me." Kyle said quickly before Kenny kissed him. Kyle looked confused then realised what Kenny wanted.  
"NO! KENNY!" Kyle shouted. Kenny clamped his hand over Kyle's mouth.  
"Do you _want_ them to wake up?" Kenny whispered. Kyle shook his head quickly.  
"Then **shut it**" Kenny told him before taking his hand off Kyle's mouth. Kyle whimpered as Kenny took his pajama top off. Kenny glanced towards the slits once then started kissing Kyle, getting into the routine that both of them now knew.

Because of the incident earlier Kyle was late to school and when he rushed into second lesson art everyone looked at him strangely.  
"Sorry I'm late" Kyle said before sitting in his seat next to Stan.  
"Dude how did you get the bruise on your face?" Stan asked when he saw the bruise.  
"Um....walked into a door" Kyle replied quickly. Stan raised an eyebrow at his answer but left it at that and went back to drawing his picture. Kyle put his head down to start work but lifted his head as the door to art opened forcefully and Kenny McCormick walked in. Kyle lowered his head and sighed quiet enough for only Stan to hear him. Stan heard the sigh and looked in concern to his friend.  
"Kyle whats wrong?" Stan asked. Kyle looked up at turned to Stan.  
"Kenny.." Kyle said quietly. Kenny gave Kyle a glare that said 'you-_dare_-tell-him' which Kyle only just saw before Kenny stormed over to his seat next to Cartman.  
"Why what did he do?" Stan asked softly, Kyle shook his head.  
"Nothing. Just forget I ever said anything Stan." Kyle replied before starting to draw. Stan shrugged then continued drawing.

At break Kenny dragged Kyle to the toilets by his wrist and pulled him into a stall.  
"**What did you tell him?!**" Kenny asked as he pushed Kyle against the wall of the stall. Kyle whimpered.  
"Nothing!" Kyle replied through whimpers. He could smell the alcohol and smoke from Kenny and knew that he wasn't going to let this go.  
"**Tell me what you said!**" Kenny said.  
"He wanted to know what was wrong with me and I accidentally said your name! Then he asked what you'd done so I told him to forget what I'd said and he did!" Kyle replied quickly as Kenny let go of him. Kenny stormed out of the stall and Kyle sat on the floor in the stall.

It wasn't until Kyle's third lesson teacher sent Butters to go find him did anyone realise he was gone. Butters had seen him and Kenny go into the toilets together and knew they hadn't come out so he went to them first.  
"Kyle? Its Butters. Are you in here?" Butters called softly when he walked in.  
"Yes." Kyle replied tears streaming down his face.  
"Do you want to tell me whats wrong?" Butters asked after he'd found the stall Kyle was in.  
"Yes." Kyle replied and opened the door to the stall letting Butters in.

After a couple of minutes Kyle had told Butters everything that was happening and was crying again. It took Kyle a few more minutes before he'd calmed down enough to speak.  
"Why are you still with him then?" Butters asked when Kyle had stopped crying.  
"He makes me feel happy, well he did. A-and I can't l-leave him Butters." Kyle replied sadly.  
"Why can't you leave him?" Butters asked gently.  
"Because then he **will** make my life, my own personal hell. And before you say he already does he **will make it worse**" Kyle replied


	4. Don't Leave Me Alone Please?

Chapter 4. _Don't Leave Me Alone....Please?_

Stan came up to Kyle at lunch when Stan had realised that Kenny had gone home.

"Hey Ky" Stan said as he sat next to Kyle. Kyle jumped a bit as Stan sat next to him. Kyle looked up hoping it was Kenny and sighed when he realised it was Stan.

"Seriously, Are you okay Kyle?" Stan asked softly as Kyle started to pick at his food.

"Yeah I'm okay." Kyle replied after eating a bit of his food. Stan wasn't totally convinced but he let it go because he knew Kyle would tell him later.

"So. Its Friday and I was wondering since you know we haven't hung out in a while. Do you want to sleep at mine for old times sake?" Stan asked and got a nod off Kyle in return.

"Okay, so I'll come by your last class and we'll walk together?" Stan said as he made a move to walk away but got dragged back by Kyle.

"Don't leave me alone. Please?" Kyle whispered. Stan sat down next to him again.

"Okay but you tell me whats the matter at mine. Promise?" Stan asked. Kyle nodded and started eating his food again...

True to his word Stan came by Kyle's last lesson to walk back to his with him. But when Stan found Kyle at his locker banging his head against the locker, Stan started to worry.

"Kyle?" Stan asked as he approached Kyle's locker. Kyle stopped banging his head against the locker at Stan's voice and turned.

"What happened?" Stan asked softly.

"K-k-kenny" Kyle replied hesitantly.

"Ok...What did he do? Or would you prefer to tell me at mine?" Stan asked softly.

"At yours" Kyle replied confident that he could tell Stan.

When Stan and Kyle got to Stan's they headed straight upstairs. Kyle sat on Stan's bed while Stan sat on his computer chair facing Kyle.

"Start when you ready Ky" Stan said. Kyle nodded and looked at his feet.

"You remember when Craig and Bebe both told me to not go out with Kenny?" Kyle asked. Stan nodded not wishing to stop his friends story.

"Well I ignored them completely and started going out with him. He was fine at first, Ken was really nice to me. Then before I tried to take my own life, he came over to my house and..." Kyle continued his voice trailing off. Stan looked towards his friend confused. When Kyle lifted his head he had tears in his eyes. Stan stood up and walked over to his friend and sat next to him.

"What did he do Kyle?" Stan asked quietly. Kyle looked at him and he looked _Helpless, Vulnerable and Defenseless_.

"Raped me" Kyle admitted in a small voice then turned his head and buried it in Stan's shoulder. Kyle then started crying

"You didn't report it did you?" Stan asked quietly. Kyle lifted his head and shook it before putting his head back where it had been.

"What I don't understand about that Ky, Is why haven't you reported him?" Stan continued. Kyle lifted his head and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I trust him enough that he won't do it again a-and I still love him" Kyle replied in a small voice. Stan looked at his friend in shock.

"Kyle. I think you've mad the biggest mistake of your life." Stan said. Kyle gave a really small shaky laugh and Stan stared at Kyle

"It's funny thats exactly what Butters said when I told him." Kyle explained.

Later that night the two boys where sleeping in separate beds for the first time. Stan had told Kyle if it made him feel more comfortable he could take his bed and Stan would sleep on the floor. Kyle agreed and sat in the bed looking around the room, as Stan sat in his pile of covers and sheets. Just as the two where about to go to sleep the phone rang. Stan groaned and picked the phone up.

"Hey?" Stan asked.

"Stan that you? It's Ike" Ike's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah it's me, Whats up?" Stan asked confused. Kyle looked at him confused. Stan mouthed 'Your Brother.'

"I know Kyle's sleeping at yours but would you mind telling him that Kenny's at ours?" Ike asked.

"I will Ike, but he's asleep at the minute" Stan replied.

"Oh okay. Bye Stan" Ike said then hanged up. Kyle looked at Stan as he put the phone back.

"Why am I asleep?" Kyle asked making quotation marks around the 'asleep'.

"Ike wanted me to tell you that Kenny was at yours. And if I had said you where still awake he'd probably put Kenny on the phone. So I said you was asleep" Stan replied.

"Reasonable answer" Kyle murmured and laid down in Stan's bed.

"Night Kyle" Stan said before laying down in his makeshift bed and facing the other way.

"Night Stan" Kyle murmured then fell asleep. As Stan fell asleep he started to dream...

_The room was dark and quiet. The heart rate monitor beeped quietly as Kyle lay lifelessly in the bed beside it. Blood trickled down slowly from the cuts that crisscrossed his wrists. _

"_Kyle…I know you can hear me…Please, you've got to fight this…I need you…" Stan whispered, his voice shaky with sadness. The doctor stood silently behind him, looking sadly at the two boys. _

"_Stan, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" he asked softly. Stan reluctantly stood up and followed him out of the room. _

"_Stan…I'm afraid your friend Kyle is going to die soon…" Stan's eyes widened in shock. _

"_Die? But Kyle's my best friend…in the whole world…" _

"_I'm sorry Stan, but there's nothing we can do. He's just…lost his will to live," said the doctor, putting a hand on Stan's shoulder. Stan quickly pulled away. His tears began to fall. _

"_No…This can't happen…Kyle can't die…Kyle can't die!!!"_


End file.
